1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus adapted for use in an electronic typewriter, a facsimile apparatus, a personal computer, a word processor or the like, and an ink sheet cassette adapted for use in such image recording apparatus.
The present invention also relates to an image recording apparatus capable of employing an ink sheet allowing correction of the recorded image when required, and an ink sheet cassette housing such ink sheet and adapted to be loaded in the image recording apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional recording apparatus, capable of correcting the recorded image according to correcting information, is equipped with a correcting ribbon in addition to a recording ink ribbon.
When performing such correction, the recording ink ribbon has to be retracted from the recording position, and the correcting ribbon is brought to the recording position by means of an upward or downward rotation. Because of this operation, conventional recording apparatus are inevitably large.